The invention relates to a method for feeding feed material into a furnace space of a smelting furnace.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for feeding feed material into a furnace space of a smelting.
The method and the arrangement relates for example to feeding of granulated matter into an electric furnace. Publication WO 2008/087245 presents a method of and equipment for pretreating material that is fed into a smelting furnace such as an electric furnace.
The method and the arrangement relates also for example to feeding of fine-grained matter such as copper sulfide concentrate or copper matte and possible flux to into a reaction shaft of a suspension smelting furnace such as a flash smelting furnace or a direct-to-blister furnace. Publication WO 2005/067366 presents a supply system for a suspension smelting furnace.